


Quirky malfunctions in life

by A_Certified_Mess



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Adding characters as I go, I love them secretly, I torture my babies, It makes me sad too, Quirk Malfunctions, Sorry Not Sorry, Things go big BAD, This series may include gore, everyone dies, i’m cruel, no regrets, to add other tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Certified_Mess/pseuds/A_Certified_Mess
Summary: I basically saw a TikTok (yes I know, amazing inspiration) on quirk malfunctions and I just thought it’s a cool concept, so here we are!
Relationships: None
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Yuuga Aoyama-Part 1

Yuuga Aoyama was a teenager who’s quirk was not suited for his body in any way, he had to wear a special support item in the form of a belt to keep his navel laser leaking out as a child. He eventually got into U.A, a prestigious hero school that had the lowest acceptance rate out of every school in japan. While Yuuga didn’t have to wear his special support item while in uniform, he still had use in hero training to stop his tummy hurting.

Class 1-A was a strange bunch, but no matter how strange they were, they had amazing quirks. One Friday afternoon, they were doing the usual, quirk training. It was fun depending they got to show of new skills they’ve learnt, or just show of in general.

Bakugou came up with a technique to produce more sweat so his explosions were on a grander scale. Mina found out that her anger affected the strength of her acid, learning to melt stronger metals and other solid objects. Heck! Even mineta Learnt something new with his quirk. He figured that he could stick his balls together to make a whip like thing to capture villains, and surprisingly it worked.

Even though Yuuga was proud of his classmates, he was furious with his self and his own body that he couldn’t just use his quirk without any held and still look flashy! If he tried, he would have to skip the lesson due to the pain his quirk can cause, that’s why he looks up to Midoriya. When Midoriya first came to here Yuuga easily noticed that his quirk wasn’t designed for his own body, just like his is for him. He thought of how much Midoriya had improved his quirk; maybe he can even do the same even quicker!

He asked Cementoss to create a wall, of which he easily did. Yuuga fires up his quirk and tried to destroy this large wall in front of him. His tummy started to ache but he had to! He kept pushing himself until...His quirk was felt wrong. It wasn’t supposed to come out of his arms. It felt painful, like his arm was being ripped open. He couldn’t stop it. He couldn’t control it. 𝐇𝐞 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐩!

The entire class stopped what they were doing when they heard a painful scream. What they were about to see, would haunt their dreams for the rest of their lives. Aoyama Yuuga kneeling in pain, lasers coming out of his arms, legs, eyes and everywhere. The blood pooling beneath him was even worse. He couldn’t stop it. The pain was unbearable.

Aizawa tried to erase the quirk, the keyword being tried because nothing happened. It failed. In a panic someone called the medics, recovery girl and anyone they could. They failed.

Aoyama Yuuga was destroyed by his own power. His own quirk. And yet, no one was to know that he wouldn’t be the first.


	2. Mina Ashido-Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m bad at summaries so just imagine the bb’s getting killed by their quirks :3

Class 1-A has just passed another test, and to be honest, it was a lot like the test they had before summer camp but they didn’t let that get them down! Instead they decided to go to the mall again, but this time they promised to stay in groups, much to Midoriya’s relief.

Mina was extremely excited to go for that the fact that she can finally get some new clothes! Maybe she could get a pink crop top, the new designer makeup that just came out or maybe she could even get the new Dida’s shoes! Their’s so many things she could buy, maybe her and the girls could get some snacks for the new movie that recently came out, The twilight zone she thinks it’s called.

Midway through her thoughts, a blast ripped its way through the mall. From what she could see, it caused some shops to collapse which, definitely was not a good thing. 

She had seen that Ochako and Tsu had contacted the police, so some sort of pro hero should arrive soon, but ignoring that, they were allowed to help out. 

She called to Ochako to use her quirk to dislodge a column and Tsu to move while it had no gravity. 

While the others were getting tired from quirk exhaustion, they kept pushing and so did she. 

While they were nearing the end of being able to use their quirks, Mina saw two children and a mother trappers under a large piece of concrete, the people definitely looked like they needed medical attention asap. 

She quickly rushed over and used as much acid as she could, it still wasn’t enough. She felt herself getting angrier and angrier which, affected her acid potency.

Using this to her advantage, she melted the concrete. She attempted at least, that was until something disastrous happened.

Her own pink skin was a mutation to protect herself from acid. For once, the mutation failed her. 

Her skins on her hands and arm melted as if it was water. The bones couldn’t even resist it. She tried to stop her quirk but FUCK, it seemed like every liquid that came out of her own body was acid. Her tears burned and melted her face. Her sweat was melting everywhere else. She couldn’t stop it. She’s going to die by her own quirk.

The last thing she saw was her classmates trying their best to get help and with some, even trying to help her themselves. That was the last thing she ever saw until she was just a pile of melted skin and bone. 

The class was MORTIFIED. Some vomited, some were breaking down, some even fainted. 

The Pro’s were too late; they were to blame. 

The victims Mina was trying to save we’re okay except the mother, she was dead by the time the found her. 

Mina Ashido will be remembered as the bright cheery girl of 1-A. 

They didn’t know she wasn’t the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, all of these do not take place in the universe (if you get what I mean). Depending Aoyama died in the last chapter, it does not mean he’s dead in other chapters. The only chapter the characters die in, is their own chapters based of them and their own quirks.  
> I hope this isn’t confusing. Also I decided do seating plan order! (That will probably mean that the 18th chapter will be my best) ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all, hope you’re good. Sorry for starting another series even when I probably won’t finish my other one for a while (oops). As usual I probably won’t upload much at all also hopefully you’re ok with how shit 2020 has been so far!


End file.
